


Far Cry 5/Escape from Tarkov Crossover: The Bounty Hunter Part 1 of 2

by Combatking14



Series: Far Cry 5/ Escape From Tarkov series [6]
Category: Escape from Tarkov (Video Game), Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatking14/pseuds/Combatking14
Summary: Rachel is on the hunt for Reshala aka Deal Maker in Customs, an area she has never been to before. Afterward, things begin to be set into motion.
Series: Far Cry 5/ Escape From Tarkov series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100813





	Far Cry 5/Escape from Tarkov Crossover: The Bounty Hunter Part 1 of 2

For the past 10 days, Rachel has kept up a familiar routine. When she isn't out in the field she is working out, maintaining her weapons, and overall just trying to remain as rested as possible. She doesn't worry about how much money she has gotten to pay off the debt. However, for been trapped for about 1 month in Tarkov she has paid 450,000 thousand of the 10 million roubles she owes. However, Rachel is about to get a chance to put a bigger dent in the debt. 

"Since you are so good at wetwork. I want you to kill this son of a bitch." 

Rach: Ugly fucker. 

"His name is Dealmaker. He and his band of followers have killed 5 of my men. And he has something of mine." 

Rach: What? 

"None of your fucking business American. Though he does have something that I may want. 

Rach: Again... what? 

"A golden TT pistol. I may want it but your main job is to kill him and his band of followers. At least those with him. I want pictures." 

Rach: Got a camera? 

"Here" 

*She is handed a top of the line camera* 

"Even someone such as you should get a good picture of their faces." 

Rach: So the pics are mandatory... everything else is secondary? 

"Da American. The golden pistol would be nice." 

Rach: Since you really don't care about their gear. What about payment? 

"The pictures are worth their weight. I will take half of what you have currently paid me off the debt. And get back what he has of mine." 

Rach: Where is he? 

"A place called Customs. An industrial zone. Pretty big. Gregory will brief you on the way." 

Before heading out, Rachel gets some supplies from the traders, while visiting Ragmen she mentions her objectives. 

Ragmen: If you get that golden pistol. I will pay you. 

Rach: How much? 

*Ragman pulls 3 fat stacks of Roubles* 

Ragmen: How does 150,000 sound? 

Rach: Consider it bought. 

Rachel has become a clever businesswoman. She knows the traders well enough (minus Skier) and has built enough trust with them to get good deals. She has brought her costs down roughly 20%. Since Racheal doesn't have to worry about getting gear, she has made a few tweaks. Her Archangel 1+2 30 round mags plus 1+2 20 round mags. 1+2 5 round mags for her Sagia and 1+2 mags for her Sig Sauer. As well as some grenades she got from Woods. Gone is her 3-day backpack and she has just a simple duffle bag with her. The rest is unchanged. 

"Okay pretty face. Customs is a large industrial zone. Tall buildings, shipping containers, lots of places to hide. Scavs control the north and northeastern parts of the area." 

Rach: What about the rest? 

"Tourists and PMCs passing through." 

Rach: Where are you dropping me off at? 

"Far southwest corner in a trailer park." 

Rach: At least I will have some cover. 

*15 minutes later* 

"Okay pretty face... I will pick you up past the Military base to the northeast. Just work your way through." 

Rachel exits the car, ducks under a hole in the wall. Checking her gear more time she unsafety's her weapons, turns on her body camera, and begins her search. Exiting the trailer park she sees buildings, a tank down the road. To her left are more buildings... "Better not get caught out in open or I am dead." Hugging the building she heads toward the tank. Taking a good look around she doesn't see or hear anyone so she rushes toward the crossroads. Taking cover behind a bus she looks northeast... 

Rach: A couple of USEC PMCs... might as well follow them. See what they reveal to me. 

Keeping her distance she watches them as they near a bridge. The bridge has cover but she overhears the PMCs that anyone crossing this river is 'no man's land' and they will get a high caliber greeting card from many meters away. One of them suddenly drops to the ground, screaming out in pain. 

"SNIPER!!! ROOFTOP!!! CONSTRUCTION!!!" 

The other PMC begins unloading in the general direction of the shots. Rachel hits the deck and slowly shifts herself to see across to where she looks through her Archangels scope. 

Rach: Must be where all that construction shit is. Don't think I can get him from here. 

Raising to a knee she looks to her right sees trees along the bank of the river... 

Rach: I ain't staying here. Might as well make a break for it. Crossing the bridge is suicide. 

Hauling ass Rachel hops over the guard railing, making her way through the trees and rocks along the river bank. A bullet soon hisses past her, she takes cover behind some rocks. Back on the bridge, 2 more USEC PMCs have appeared. One is still firing at the sniper while the other 2 are focused on her. 

Rach: Dumb dicks... stop firing you will draw people to us! *hiss* Shit... okay. You wanna play? 

She returns fire. Now Scavs are entering the area and a full-on firefight ensues. Hopping from cover to cover while returning fire Racheal towards a land bridge at the far end of the river. A shipping container with doors opens there. "Well happy days." She makes it inside and takes a moment to reload a fresh 30 round mag. 

Rach: Get to those pipes and then the tank I saw. Nothing better than a 60-ton bulletproof vest. 

Quickly she climbs the hill and uses the pipes for protection. She gets to the tank. The USECs are still firing on her though one of them goes down by the construction site sniper. 

Rach: Kill those 2 then get Mr. Sniper. 

Going prone she shimmies her way to the firing position. Using the tank for cover, she leans around the tank and gets the bridge into view. Using the 4x zoom on her Elcan scope she begins the process of killing the USECs. Using all that Grace taught her they go down. The sounds of gunfire stopped soon after. Rachel makes her too way to the construction site through a hole in the wall. Her Archangel wouldn't do her well here so she switches to her Sagia. One of the buildings has a large 17 on it. Mentally noting it she moves toward an opening between 17 another one. Peaking around the corner she sees buildings and shipping containers. 

Rach: Too bad I have to cross no man just to get there. Easy does it. 

She quickly works to the edge of warehouse 17. She checks her corners, looking for the sniper. She hears nothing but silence and no evidence of the sniper. So she decides to get loud, throwing a grenade into a corner. It explodes and she again waits, this time she hears something from a damaged structure. 

Rach: You moved... got you now. 

Quietly making her way up the structure she kills the sniper scav. 

Rach: Time to leave this place... hm. Looks like a bus depot over there. Might as well check it out. 

Hugging the wall surrounding the construction site she finds a hole in the wall, in front of her is the bus depot, her right down the road is a bunch of APCs and a train bridge and to her left is a bus stop. The moment she steps out someone fires on her from the right. Hauling ass she makes it into the bus depot. She takes cover in a row of buses and listens again. She hears whispers in Russian outside and footsteps. 

Rach: Time to be Faith... 

3 Scavs moving into the bus depot looking for Rachel. They check buildings and buses themselves but find nothing. Puzzled they chat for a brief time before doing another check. While they do Rachel kills them one by one, seriously wounding the last Scav. 

Rach: You cocksuckers should have hit me while I gave you the chance. 

The Scav, in serious pain, looks to Rachel than her feet... she isn't wearing her boots. She is barefoot. Laughing/Coughing the Scav says "So that is how you got us." in Russian. She drags his ass in-between 2 buses to hide. 

Rach: You look important... too bad the language barrier is too great. But this will even things up. 

Taking off her balaclava and Sordins, revealing herself to the Scav. Taking out the small Bliss container and pouring some of the contains into her hand... "Time for information." Blowing the powder into the scavs face. Much with the USEC PMC, the Scavs sees a place that is peaceful, bright, and full of life. Faith appears before the Scav. Since the world is an auditory and visual hallucination, Faith speaks Russian to the Scav. 

Faith: Where is your boss? 

"What boss?" 

Faith: Don't fuck with me, little man. In this place, I run the show... my world. Your boss is a little bug that I can crush. 

"My boss is a dangerous man." 

Faith: I am more dangerous. My other half outside this world you have already met. Now be a good boy and tell me where your boss is... or I will send you back to her. 

"There will be 4 more people like me with him." 

Faith: I can handle them. My other half will too. 

"Near the dorms or at the new gas station. He frequents there." 

Faith: Good boy. 

Outside the Scavs Bliss trip, Rachel has the info she needs. She shoots him in the head and takes her photo. Putting her Sordins, boots, and balaclava back on she heads north to check out the dorms. Sticking to the forest for cover she works her way up to a 2 story building. 

Rach: He had better be here. 

She hides along with the building on the forest side, slowly making her way around. She sees stairs going up to the 2nd floor. The door to the 1st is already open so Rachel cautiously enters. The end of the hall is a block but there are six rooms. rooms 100-103 she checks but finds nothing. The other 2 are locked. Not feeling letting everyone know someone is around she skips breaching the doors. She then makes her way toward the courtyard side of the 2 story dorms. 

Rach: Got to check the 2nd floor. 

Before she can she hears gunshots from the 2nd floor. With quiet hast, she enters through the main entrance, Sagia at the ready. From the entrance, the stairs going up are in plain view. Staying quiet she heads for the stairs and up to them. She hears voices coming from down one of the hallways. She looks left and sees no one but looking right she sees 3 men chatting near a dead body. 

Rach: Well... it seems that he was right. Don't see the boss though. 

Peaking out from the corner she fires on the group, one dropping from her shot with the other two taking cover in nearby rooms. Rachel quickly goes through her 3 Sagia mags so she switches to her pistol. The door at the end of the hallway opens and someone yells for the others. Rachel manages to get one of the retreating Scavs before all it quiet. Quickly heading to the door, the moment she steps outside she takes a shot to the chest. The force of the hit is enough to stop her in her tracks and knocking the wind out of her. However, her chest rig's armored insert does its job and protects her and her body armor helps dampen the force of the hit. She takes a moment to collect herself before heading outside and down the stairs. 

Rach: Going to the gas station next. Last stand. 

In between the dorms and gas stations are trees and hills. Rachel takes her time going through it, not feeling like getting shot again. Approaching from the West-North-West, on a small hill she sees the gas station. A large gas tank, abandoned cars are present in the front, so there is a lot of covers. However, there is a chance that the remaining group of Scavs will expect her to come from the front, so she works her way around the back. With her Sagia out of ammo, she has to rely on her Archangel and her pistol which low on ammo. 

Finding a door on the east side of the station, Rachel decides to make a risky move. 

Rach: Well if they think I am coming from the road then I might as well rush in from this door. However, I might be walking into an ambush if they think I am coming through here. Might as well use up the rest of my grenades. 

She only has 2 grenades left, pulls the pins on both of them throws open the door. With her left hand, she throws one into the room, and with her right, she throws the other one into the main area and then shuts the door. The wait for them to explode seems like forever and she hears yelling and shouting inside then the grenades off. Glass shatters, stuff is thrown about inside and well screams of pain and horror then silence. Slowly opening the door she heads inside to look over her deed. 

Rach: Well there is one...or what is left of him. 

Taking her picture she heads to the main area. Here she finds the last 2 Scavs. One is dead and the other somehow survived but is in a bad way. The surviving one is the one she has to kill, she kneels before him. 

Rach: Reshala I presume... or should I call you Deal Maker? 

*He speaks but can't understand him* 

Rach: Since I don't feel like searching on your alive ass might as well take a trip sugar. 

She reveals her face, Reshala is shocked laughing in response. He is taken into the Bliss and Faith reveals that he does indeed what Gregory's boss and Ragmen want on him. But Faith reveals something else. Something very dark... 

Faith: Rachel this one has killed innocents... Women and children. 

*Rachel unloads 5 rounds from her Archangel into his head* 

Rach: Fucking cunt... 

She finds the Golden TT pistol on him and a red keycard that says "Terra Group labs". She takes her pictures and heads back to the Dorms and takes pictures of the other 2 Scavs, then exits the area from the Military base. 

"Did you get everything Pretty face?" 

Rach: Of course. Here is proof. 

*Lays out the photos* 

"Okay... good enough. What about the pistol?" 

Rach: Couldn't get it. But I found this key card... never seen one before. 

"Fine, fine give it to me." 

Rach: Take me to Ragmen, need a new insert for my chest rig. 

"Whatever." 

While Rachel is with Ragmen, Gregory is with his boss. 

"Something wrong boss?" 

"Yes. She is good.... too good." 

"What do you mean boss?" 

"She has already paid off over 500k of the debt inside a month." 

"You wanted your money back fast though." 

"Yes I do but.... something is off about Pretty Face. She wasn't lying about "being more." 

"What do you want me to do?" 

"Keep an eye on her. But I am making plans just in case..." 

Ragmen: Well done. Here is your money. 

Rach: Much thanks. Gregory's boss wants it but he got outbid. 

Ragmen: I could use this in some barter I have to do. Thank you. 

Rach: No prob.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally made on 11/15/2019


End file.
